N's Zorua
N |location = With Rood }} This Zorua is a -type Pokémon owned by N. Biography A year ago, N visited Cedric Juniper's lab, where he released all of his Starter Pokémon. Cedric attempted to stop him, but Zorua hit his leg, knocking him down.B&W049: Will the Truth Come Out? Zorua, in a form of a boy, was watching Professor Juniper in her lab, to monitor her activities. N's ability could let him sense Zorua's thoughts, and believed that Professor Juniper didn't care much for the Starter Pokémon.B&W050: A Wretched Reunion N was dreaming about himself as a child being with his Darmanitan, Woobat and Zorua,B&W064: A Difficult Parting to which Black's Musha ate the dream, and showed it to White and Black, which led the latter to believe that N wasn't a bad guy.B&W008: Listening to Pokémon N's Zorua appeared in Castelia City, in form of a boy inside a building. Black encountered the boy, and seeing him sad, went to get some help, and left Tep to guard the boy. However, the boy looked maliciously at Tep and shifted into Zorua, which blew Tep's mind. Zorua, however, played a prank on Tep by placing its tail in its snout. Tep went to chase after Zorua, who shifted into a man and entered the elevator. Once the elevator had opened, Zorua shifted back into a Pokémon and was chased by Tep. Tep eventually encountered another Tepig. The two were dancing around, until Zorua knocked Tep onto the stairs. Zorua shifted into its form, which annoyed Tep, who endured its attacks. Thus, Tep launched a Fire-type attack to blow Zorua away, but accidentally hit Black, too. As Black and Tep went out of the building, Zorua shifted into a human and was watching them from a distance.B&W016: A Direct Attack and a Daunting Defense Zorua was with Snivy in Castelia City. Cheren's Snivy spotted them and waved its hand at the other Snivy, who gave it a cold look. As Cheren finished talking with the people, he asked of Snivy to follow him. Just as his Snivy was to do that, it was in a shock to see Snivy accompanying a boy instead of Zorua, who should've been there. Snivy walked away, wondering it it was imagining things if it really saw Zorua (who actually shapeshifted in the form of a boy).B&W019: The Case of the Missing Pokémon In Nimbasa City, Zorua, in the form of a boy, messed up the roller coaster system. Elesa went to check, and suspecting an intruder, had Emolga look out for anyone. Zorua changed into its original form and walked away, looking at the Ferris Wheel.B&W025: Gigi's Choice Zorua was at the Driftveil Drawbridge, making another mess with the control system. As Black attempted to cross the bridge, Zorua, in a form of an Axew, cut the threads that Tula emitted for Black to cross the bridge. As the drawbridge was lowered, Black encountered Clay, whom he had his Pokémon attack, unaware that Zorua took his form. Using his Musha's ability, Black realized that really was Zorua, and had Nite attack it. To scare his Pokémon, Zorua shifted into a Thundurus and Cobalion. As Black wondered what to do, Zorua attacked Black, and in the hassle, shapeshifted to look like him. Black became concerned, as his Pokémon could not recognize the real Black. Thus, Musha went to strike the fake Black, Zorua, since it detected the real Black's dreams to win the Pokémon League. In that moment, Zorua fled.B&W029: Drawing Bridges N's Pokémon, including Zorua, stood by their trainer, as they all wished to befriend Zekrom and include it in their quest to liberate Unova's trainers' Pokémon.B&W044: The Cold Hard Truth N's Zorua accompanied N, who confronted Alder.B&W048: The Lesson Ends Here With his Archeops defeated, N sent Zorua and Gigi, as his two last remaining Pokémon. Accelgor went to attack Gigi, due to at a disadvantage against that Fire-type Pokémon. However, it attacked Zorua disguised as Gigi, and the real Gigi attacked Accelgor from behind. Accelgor was badly hurt, but it looked up to its trainer, who went to heal it. However, Alder shapeshifted into Zorua, due to its Illusion ability, which knocked Accelgor down, defeated. With Cedric's arrival, his Samurott, Black's Bo and White's Amanda fired their attacks to hit N's Zorua and Gigi. As N was leaving, Zorua used its psychic ability to lift out the Pokédex from Cedric's pants. Tympole blasted a hole into the device with its watery attack, which shocked Cedric, to which Zorua grinned.B&W050: A Wretched Reunion Before the final phase of the plans at the Pokémon League would begin, N released his Darmanitan and other Pokémon, but was okay with the fact if they chose to follow other people.B&W062: Homecoming However, Zorua felt bad for being separated from its trainer, and followed N to his castle. There, it shapeshifted as N's Zekrom to battle Black's Reshiram, who fired Dragon Pulse. Zekrom and N were knocked down, while Zorua shifted back into its original form, concerned about N. N asked why would it return to him, since he released it, to which Black sensed that Zorua wanted to be with him. N accepted that fact, and hugged Zorua. N and Zorua fell asleep, while Black confronted Ghetsis.B&W063: What Really Matters When N woke up, he went atop of Zekrom and flew off. Zorua tried to follow him, but failed to jump on Zekrom.B&W064: A Difficult Parting To make sure Whitley's class didn't suspect her being a Team Plasma member, Rood had N's Zorua gaze into Whitley's eyes and transform itself to look like her. Rood warned Whitley that Zorua looked like her, but could not talk.B2W2015: Frozen World As the Marine Tube's exit, which had been frozen, was released, Zorua reverted to its original form and snuck out before anyone could notice.B2W2023 Known moves None of Zorua's moves are known. References Category:Dark-type manga Pokémon Category:Team Plasma's Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon